Death Count I:Ultimate weapon
by blasting zone
Summary: Year 3289 and earth is under attack by a alien covenant force, the digiworld has been destroyed. And young Star Pilot Tai kamiya discovers that the ultimate weapon for war is love, soon to be a Taiora, R for gruesome war scenes


DEATH COUNT  
by blasting zone  


The Way it was in this life was run from them or fight them.  
After they got here some many years ago the fight against them really flared up. the mysterious alien race that came to earth was really a hand full of different creatures that believed that the digiworld had some sort of power.  
The power of unlimited potential.  
Well at least thats how the legend goes.  
the circle got hold of the power and the human race had no choice but to use their last remaining tactical nuke to destroy the digiworld.  
And suddenly digimon started to pop up every where not as data but as real,breathing living creatures.  
After losing the power the fated circle leader was furious and soon they had complete control of the D-system except some planets they thought where  
useless.  
thats where the humans manage to create a strong military to fight and rebuild the human Race,but they can't hide from the circle forever.  
someone has to do something.........  
  
FASTER SOLDIER, YOU WANT TO GET FRIED. a sarge yelled at the private.  
yes sir I mean no sir the private said meekly.  
he slammed his foot on the gas making dirt fly up from the ground and into the wind shield. A unlucky Drakan was smashed by a 2 ton vehicle.  
its body was sucked under the wheel making it insides and purple blood to spray all over the place.  
Real pretty the sarge noted  
A young space pilot Taichi Kamiya sat in the back seat of the bandit assault vehicle and listened to the sarge ramble on about how fast the private was driving.  
he had just recently be assigned to transport weapons and supplies to a circle resistance group in what was left of planet Raojin.  
but he didn't think that he was gonna get a close up look of the C-army's troops  
and vehicles.  
the base he delivered to was attacked and so he had to evacuate.  
Money and a job was hard to get know days and so he had to become a task man for a small city on planet Aihen called jetusue.  
The money wasn't great but he could still get by in life.  
the bandit bounced up and down as it ran through rocks and plants.  
THIS IS WHAT I LOVE ABOUT OFF ROAD DRIVING.the sarge yelled in delight.  
Heads up circle air support incoming the private alerted  
Tai took the controls on the anti-aircraft gun and aimed upwards towards  
insectiod fighter. Energy beams rained down on the speeding vehicle  
with horrible aim.  
have you ever notice how the bad guys always miss. tai quoted and press the triggers. the turret pumped out 500 rounds a minute with bullet capsules falling out of the weapon and into the back of the multi purpose vehicle.  
the sarge loaded his AR56 sniper rifle and aimed at the alien fighters left  
gravity booster.  
with a second thought the sarge pressed the trigger.  
The armor pierce round punctured the booster with powerful force.  
The alien fighter sparked and ignited into a fiery ball of death.  
The fighter's pilot tried despairly to keep control as it spun out of control but  
it still smashed into a oak tree.  
Alien components and metel rained down to the ground.  
Nice shot The private complimented.  
Tai took his seat and tried to relax.  
But a question soon took his mind.  
Hey where are we going asked tai.  
I have no idea were just getting as far away from the C-army as we can.  
Tai frowned, but what about the others back at your base.  
Thats the horror of war boy when you fight you have to be ready to sacrifice  
your own men and leave them behind to die the sarge said flatly without emotion.  
Tai thought back to when his family died at the hands of the fated circle army.  
They were ruthless and cruel but it was true what the sarge said:thats the horrors of war.  
tai pulled out a small black device out of his back pack and hit a switch on it.  
The device hummed and beeped, a computerized voice said global position comlink activated.  
tai held the device up to his mouth and spoke into it  
swimming fish to graceful falcon do you copy.  
a goofy but focused voice spoke over the comlink  
I copy but do we have to use these stupid code names Tai  
Stop complaining its just that I think having code names is cool  
But listen to these instructions I want you to pick me up battle space 4789  
at cliff area 581  
I copy agumon.....I mean Graceful falcon out  
Tai place the comlink device back on his belt and put his head against the back of the seat falling deep into thought.  
Man what happen to the good life where I was a innocent,happy child playing soccer with my friends and having a good time with his family.'  
he could still remember when those cursed alien came from the skies and murdered billions without a second thought  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
screams and hollers echo through the city and blue beams of energy rained down upon them.  
building collapsing,explosions erupted,human and alien aircraft engaged in mortel combat. it was horrible to watch as human troops where slaughter  
in bloody battles and hand to hand combat.  
one look to your right and you'll see a guy get his head blown off by plasma bolts and another look to your left and see a enemy drakan punch a hole in another guys stomach.  
This was something a human could not get use too but as the humans and the aliens Armada duked it out, innocent people seek hiding in alleys and old building  
basement shelter.  
One young 12 year old boy runs up and down the alleys in a despairly looking.  
Mother,father where are you the young boy yelled frantically.  
the boy run into a empty building in hopes of finding his family.  
oh man I can't lose them I just can't' the young boy thought.  
I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONEthe boy cried  
the boy tripped and fell on his face but didn't bother to get up,  
he sobbed and cried.  
he slouch down against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.  
sounds of war echoed through the city:bombs going off,gunfire,people screaming,fighters above bombing the city with blue energy beams.  
he tried to zone the sounds out of his head but failed.  
a loud whistle sound approach the building he was in,it got louder and louder.  
The young boy screamed as a giant brilliant fire ball erupted into the building.  
he was throw to the ground with great force.  
immediately he took a duck and cover position he knew it wouldn't help but it was instinct. huge clouds of concrete and dust fell from the ceiling and on to  
the young boy. When the dust settled nothing in the area appeared to be moving.  
nothing.......................  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
Tai still remembered clawing his way out of huge pile of rocks that fell on him, bloody,broken,and near death came upon him he thought he wouldn't live  
and thats when  
he had wished he would have died cause now he never would know what happened to his mother,father,and sister and he thought he was to be alone forever and ever.  
Until he saved a yellow dinosaur from staving to death.  
Tai pulled out a small looking device from his pocket.  
It was strange to look at small thing could have so much power.  
When Tai clawed his way from that giant rock pile so many years ago,when he got out he was holding a small watch type of thing.  
The small device gave agumon the power to transform into a giant gold type warrior. his greens eyes of death struck fear into the fated circle army, he thrashed his claws into the stomachs of the Drakans,stomped the wigers into submission,fried the spec opts into dust with a power he called terra force.  
tai use to think that this digimon could change the fate of the humans  
but they needed more of these so called wargreymon's to defeat the circle.  
tai train of very long thought was interrupted by the private who slammed on the brakes. Dirt and dust spit up from under neither the bandit.  
Sarge turned around to look at the people who was with him.  
hey son do you know how to work a assault rifle the sarge asked  
Yes, Why? there is a C-Army outpost in the clearing the private said in a  
whisper. A small amount of fear struck tai in the heart.  
he had the tendency to Freeze up when he came close to the circle army.  
ever since they bombed the crap out of the building he was hiding in about 16 years ago. he wanted to conquer that fear and now was his chance to prove himself. The sarge handed tai AR33 assault rifle, tai looked at the slender,and deadly weapon. Every time he handled a weapon he wondered how many lives it took away with every bullet it pumped out.  
Take the freakin weapon already the sarge said anxious to get into battle.  
Tai took the guns and shoved a clip into the gun.  
lets just get this over with  
the sarge ran up a small hill and knelt down to prevent himself from being seen.  
he carefully looked into the scope and took aim a Drakans head who was playing  
some alien chess game with another Drakan.  
The Sarge smiled   
Leveled his gun on the ground and took aim at the Drakan that appeared in his sights. Clicking off the safety he slowly took aim, increased the scope taking aim at the Drakan's head and pulled the Trigger.  
The sound of the APFSDS round was deafening to The Sarge, but he was use to it. All he cared about was the shot and looking through the scope he saw the bullet streak through the sky in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of smoke as it passed making it seem as though it tore the air itself. The bullet slammed into the Drakan's forehead and effortlessly passed through embedding into the ground behind the Alien. Along with the bullet however was a thick spray of blackish-purple blood, the bullet literally destroyed the head of the Drakan and instantly created a pool of the liquid, soaking into the ground imitating water.  
The other Drakan jumped up in surprise and looked frantically around for a energy  
pistol. The sarge heard the drakan mutter something, he didn't need a translator  
to understand that the Drakan said Where the hell did i put my weapon  
but none of that mattered in a few seconds as the sarge splattered its brain's  
on a near by wall. Obviously the other Drakans and Wigers heard the shots  
and came rushing in. Some other Wigers were about to vomit when they saw the destroyed heads of the Dead Drakans.  
the sarge made a gesture with his hand to tell tai and the private to come into the clearing.  
tai sprinted to a rock for cover and carefully peaked behind the rock instantly energy blast flew by.  
tai thought for a second Okay the best course of action is to throw a grenade  
and take out about 5 of them' tai reached for his belt and took a grenade off.  
he pulled the pin and threw the explosive.  
tai ran a few feet cause the grenade he threw was a special issue fragmation grenade which was a little more powerful then normal.  
tai run up the hill where the sarge was and knelt down,so did the private.  
a wiger yelped in a squeaky voice Ahhhh Grenade baaaaaaadddd.  
the wiger started to run around in circles not knowing what to do until in exploded  
the wiger was thrown into the drakan with such  
force that it rip the drakan in two. The torso fell to the ground making a massive pool of purple blood.  
A wiger panicked as he aim his energy gun and fired in multiple directions  
in hopes of hitting one of its attackers. But one of the lasers hit a drakan but didn't kill it but instead it just annoyed it. The drakan bashed its strong fist into the poor,weak,scared wiger sending it 20 feet away.  
Man for a one big alien armada united for a holy reason certainly aren't holy to each otherthe sarge remarked. but that remark was costly as one of the Drakan heard. The Lizard alien let out a war cry in a act of intimidation.  
Uh oh the other aliens responded and started to fire bolts of plasma energy.  
the sarge threw down his sniper rifle and pulled out his Bushmaster X15 E2S Camo that was swung around on his shoulder.   
lets do This Whoo the private yelled and jumped down from the hill and charged  
lets do the whoo? tai asked that doesn't sound very professional  
lets just go okay tai jumped down the hill followed by the sarge and went to assist the private.  
tai pulled the trigger and pumped lead into the closest wiger, the wiger fell over as it blood sprayed every where and so methane from its life support system  
energy beams soon rushed passed him missing their mark, tai took this opening as there guns took about 2 seconds to recharge. two more wigers dropped and drowned in a sea of blue blood. But it took a clip to take out one drakan as their  
tough dino scales protected them. tai wasn't doing as good as the private cause he had armor and he just had on blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.  
he was running on pure luck and it would run out soon.  
numerous bullets rushed out of the sarge's bushmaster tearing the weak wiger small bodies into pieces.   
Tai's assault rifle rapidly fired and took out the last of the wigers in his sight, tai didn't even notice the Drakan sneaking up behind him all this time.  
Tai felt like something tall and big was behind him and turned around to face what was behind him. The Big tall raptor like creature charge towards him, with a smug  
look on his ugly lizard face. Tai began firing away at the drakan who seem to have a plan, it dodged all his shots effortlessly. His aim wasn't exquisite like the sarge but once in a while his shots hit but bounced off the Drakans Armor  
Tai's chance of dying continuously decreased as each 7.62mm rounds hit.  
Armor piecing bullets my Ass. Tai complained as the Drakan got closer  
soon the monster was on him like flies on crap, this was one hell of a opening for tai cause since it was this close he couldn't miss. Tai fired one shot making the drakan roar in anger in a frightening matter and flawed its arms in the air yelling a war cry to intimidate his enemy before charging. Tai gave himself a sly grin as he raised his assault rifle and aimed for the angered Drakan's head, ready to end the miserable creature's life with one push of the trigger. he centered his aim, the mad yellowish-gold monster. without another thought he pulled the trigger. Click.' Click'. he was out of ammo  
oh sweet lord of mercy Tai mumbled quietly.  
Tai had no another choice he had to fight it in hand to hand combat, it seemed that was the aliens plan all along.  
a human fighting a Drakan was like a scuba diver jumping into a ocean full of Hungry sharks,depth charges,and only 3 seconds of life support or jumping out of plane and parachuting into a lion farm full of land mines.  
But he had no other choice. tai jumped as high as he could and slammed his boot into the aliens stomach, it countered it by punching tai in the gut.  
tai reeled back to caught his breath and then connected his hands together and slammed them on the Drakans head, but tai's jaw felt the come back blow.  
tai fell to ground and groaned in defeat.  
the 8 foot monster towered over tai's 5'7 body.  
Without a conscious the Drakan slammed tai in the stomach.  
Tai got the wind knocked out of him and felt like vomiting.  
Tai felt the drakan lift him up in the air.  
He opened one of his eyes and saw the burning rage in the alien's eyes  
Tai knew his skull will probably be smashed with a rock or have his limbs thrown off and be left for dead like he seen many other drakans do before  
_you will die human for it is the will of the gods  
_ROT IN HELL YOU ALIEN BASTARDTai said and  
Spit in the drakan's ugly face but it just provoked the drakan to kill him some more.  
Tai got ready but was suddenly thrown to the ground.  
The butt of the sarge's bushmaster smashed the drakan in the face causing the drakan to cough up some purple blood on the ground and then a stab of normal army buck knife made the drakan fall and prepared to relax into death.  
It let out on final roar pain and defeat and collapse to the ground  
how pathetic The sarge scoffed and spit on the dead Drakan  
The sarge turned his attention to the nearly dead tai laying on the ground  
you alright All tai could mange as a answer is a feeble groan and cough that caused him to spit up blood.  
I'll take that is a yes  
The sarge extended his hand in gesture to help him get up.  
tai took his hand and the sarge pulled him up.  
your insane to take on a drakan without a weapon  
I was out of options I had no ammo,a useless gun,and no other choice  
yeah will thats life so.....did we win tai asked where still standing here aren't  
we we are you always talking like your mocking me  
Tai picked up a alien plasma gun and examined it  
how do you use this......so called gun tai asked as he rotated the weapon to try to locate the trigger.   
The whole engagement lasted about 5 minutes and by that time  
alien reinforcements would be here.   
HEADS UP C-Army drop ship coming in behind us the private yelled over the comlink. come on lets get back the the bandit  
Tai followed the sarge back to the assault vehicle which was parked about 40 yards away, if they didn't get to the vehicle first the drop ships energy beams would. the sarge jumped into the driver seat and started up the vehicle.  
No wonder they call it all wheel drive. Tai said aloud and buckled up his seat belt. the sarge slammed on the gas, The bandit accelerate through the high grass and algae water of the marsh they were in.  
I could use some help over here The private yelled over the com channel.  
were coming. At first this was fun now its notTai complained  
Shut your mouth boy. The Bandit's grip on the ground changed with all the rocks and hills it drove though.  
  
Plasma blazed everywhere not one hitting there mark.  
The Private took cover behind a, protecting himself.  
when are they gonna get here.  
He pulled out a grenade from his pocket pouch.  
The Private tossed it over the rock and hit the deck.  
He heard nothing at first and then a loud high pitch scream of a wiger was heard.  
AH! grenade The wiger yelled but instead of running away he picked it up and ran to a near by Drakan. The drakan yelled.  
Frantic alien speech from many directions hit his ears and then.  
CREEEALLLLLLUUMOO''The Drakan yelled as he soar through the air and smash into a rock causing a massive purple stain.  
The private was thrown to the Ground by the huge shock wave. Ow...(groan) that hurt.  
The sound of a engine roaring hit assaulted his ears.  
Its about time. At that moment where he thought he was saved a barrel of Energy Rifle was jabbed in his back. He muttered under his breath.  
On your feet insignificant Being The Drakan spoke like he was talking to some animal. The private saw that the back of the drakan was facing the direction of where the Bandit was coming from.  
Ok But I have very powerful friends The Pvt. said with a sly grin.  
Yeah yeah yeah Your coming with me Unholy creature the Alien said casually.  
The Drakan shoved his foot into his stomach. The private groaned and moaned as he clutched his stomach.  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha The alien laughed.  
  
The Alien continued to boast and boast until his almost victory was cut short....By a 6 Ton vehicle in his back.  
The incredible force tore its torso of sending his upper body flying trough the air.  
The other remains got sucked under the car and in its gears  
The sound of flesh getting sliced and chopped up and Crushed was heard from under the bandit. The crushed remains spit out the other end of the car and on a pile of jagged Rocks making a massive pool of purple blood.  
If I ever wanted to die it wouldn't be like that The sarge commented  
Tai jumped out of the bandit and went to his pals aid.  
Are you alright Tai looked at the soldier in a pitiful state.  
How many more years until retirement. The private asked.  
Well I can't really give you a accurate answer,It could happened when you are 60 or tomorrow when you get you head blown off by a grenade.  
The private smiled. Great now I retiring is a painful experience.  
Hey guys get in we don't have alot of time for socialize The sarge said impatiently. Tai hopped backseat and put on the seat belt.  
Private you ride shot Gun. The sarge ordered.  
But sir I just got the crap beat out of me. That is no excuse now RIDE.  
The Prv. groaned and took his station. NOW finally can go' Tai thought with relief. The sarge pressed the Gas But the Assault vehicle remained in its spot.  
Okay lets try that again. Dirt and Mud flew as the wheels spun with rapid Speed...but still didn't move. (Groan)When will it in Tai moaned and swung his arms behind his head and rested then there. We are Not Stuck!The sarge yelled. I DIDN'T SAY THAT Tai protested. Well You didn't have to The sarge replied. And Trust me We are Not Stuck. Why should I trust you for, I don't see a way out of this Tai said,eyeing the bandits Dash board for any secret switch For getting out of this mess. YOU SEE Tai asked.  
So you admit that you said we were Stuck. Sarge Just Drop it,godThe Private said, obviously Annoyed by his Sargent's stubborn persona. Okay but you better buckle up. Tai asked. The Sarge Pressed a Few buttons on the on board computer system next to the shift Stick. Tai's question was answer as the Bandit Bursted forward at unthinkable Speed. Tai tried you yell STOP! but the Force of the wind nearly suffocated him every time he opened his Mouth.  
we're approaching 500 miles per hour! The Sarge yelled over the Screaming Engine. Tai cocked his head to the left and saw Trees,Rocks,and Forest rush pass them and disappeared in the Distance. The vehicle accelerated More,Forcing Tai to the back of his seat. Is....This vehicle....Made for this kind of speed Tai asked. The Sarge Said flatly. One of are Tires with explode in 10 minutes but at least we are making Record Time. Ahh! Stop the Car you Nut Case. Tai yelled. HEY listen if you think I'm crazy then.... wiger Organs splattered The wind shield,Scaring The Crap out of them. The Sarge slammed on the brakes hard, The Seat Belt didn't help Tai at all,instead it Snapped, causing Tai to fly forward and to in front of the Bandit....breaking the Shift Stick and his comlink in the process.  
  
  
* * *  
Agumon listened to the beeping and clicking of the LionHeart's instruments, The sounds were Normal if you piloted as Ship for 8 years. He and Tai had so many adventures with there Space Craft,to many to count. Agumon Strolled to the Mini Fridge in the cockpit And decided to stuff his Face. Agumon took out a a piece of cold chicken and went back to his Co.pilot seat. Agumon sighed and took a bite out the chicken...then another..then another.agumon chewed slower and slower.  
I'm I just eating cause I'm boredAgumon asked himself and tossed the chicken bone into the disposal unit. Agumon took out his Comlink. Tai this is agumon are you there. Agumon repeated Tai this is agumon are you there. All he got was static. Agumon started to Worry about his Good friend,what if he was dead some where in a forest being spit on by laughing Drakans. No! That couldn't have been what happened tai Was strong and wouldn't want to be pushed around by Any Hate-filled aliens. The Controls on the Lionheart whirred and Beeped,A computerized voice spoke. Destination Achieved,auto pilot systems shutting down in 10...9...8...7...6....5....4....3....2...1. Agumon wrapped his claws around the Two control sticks and pushed back on them hard. The Lionheart banked up,Agumon peered out of the cockpit window and saw a Giant canyon,About 10 times bigger then the Grand canyon,Over the Years the fight Against the Fated Circle was very brutal and because of the Intense Fighting Landmarks were formed from bombs and missiles and ect and Agumon guessed that that was what made this canyon. This is the area were Tai told me to pick him up at but where is he? Suddenly the Radar blared loudly. oh crap Thats very very bad. The Radar only rang like that when a C-army battle cruiser was near. oh god please not it be them,not here Agumon was ashamed of his cowardice but who wouldn't be afraid. Agumon consulted the motion tracker and came up dry. But still, something was down there...  
***  
YOU IDIOT The Sarge yelled at Tai. What did i do Tai said protectively  
You broke the shift,that means we can only move in Hyper speed.  
Tai rolled out of the vehicle and grasp his side. Tai groaned that was worse then that fight a few hours ago with that Drakan. Tai fell to the ground and rested his head on the ground,The sky was turning Red and the Sun was setting. This is great,Deep in enemy territory in the middle of the night The private sighed and climbed out of the vehicle. Alright people lets have a weapons checkthe sarge said. Tai walked to the trunk and opened it,tai pulled out a M-6 Missile launcher,4 AR33 assault rifle,2 XM15 E2S Shorty AK Rifle,3 XM15 E2S V Match 20 Rifle,2 Bushmaster X15 E2S Camo,AU1 MARINER Sniper rifle,and 8 HC-380 pistols. They,thats all of are weapons Tai said,after pulling out all of the weapons. Alright if were gonna survive out here until morning then we have to be prepared. Lock and load your weapons soldiers and lets be ready to move To took three HC-380's and their holsters and strapped them on his thighs and strapped the other one on his heal,then took the M-6 missile launcher and swung it over his back. Tai picked up two AR33's and put the straps on his shoulders,Then slide on a black suit of armor over his black muscle shirt,tai put 6 Grenades on his utility belt.I'll go scout the areaThe sarge said and grabbed the Au1 marina Sniper rifle and walked off The private layed a LapTop on the hood of Bandit. If I can hack into the C-army battle net then I can see if any Circle defenses are ahead. He said. Hey thats pretty cool...army person Tai said,trying to guess his name. Whats your name Tai asked.  
My name is Koushiro Izzy Izumi He said and extended his hand in a handshake gesture. And my name is Taichi Kamiya but call me tai Tai said,and accepted the gesture. And whats the Sargent NameTai asked. his name is Jon kamize but I'd call him Sarge if I were you. Tai took the warning seriously cause the sarge looked like he was about to explode at any minute when he was mad.  
Tai leaned against the Bandit,listening to Izzy tapped away on his LapTop.  
HEY! look Izzy said. Tai walked up to the Computer screen and stared at it.  
Weird symbols Race across the screen Tai guessed that that those were their letters they used in making words and numbers.And you can read this stuff Tai asked. Yeah,in the school i went to it taught us about Alien language Izzy replied. And this stuff is... A C-army area mapIzzy replied. Man they are pretty stupid to not have system that block out any unidentified personal.  
Now you said we would be picked up at cliff area 581 right? Izzy asked.  
well there is a Blockade there,so it appears we have to shoot are way through. Izzy pointed at a section on the map. thats were we have to go.  
I don't understand... Tai stared at the screen,He had no idea how any human could understand that mumble jumbo. I have one question? Tai asked. Ask away Izzy replied. How do you read something thats just full of lines?  
Well its really quite simple,there language is based on a repeating sequence, Its kind of like one pulse line means the letter A and 26 pulse lines means Z so since there is 26 letters in the human language then.... Tai stared at Izzy in complete confusion. Man its so hard that its killing 75 percent of my brain cells Tai said. Yeah its pretty hard Izzy laughed, obviously thinking tai was kidding.  
I'm serious Tai said sternly. Izzy gives tai a worried look,Gun shots are heard in the distance. Faster then light Tai whipped out his HC-380 pistols and scanned the area with them. Tai Saw the Sarge run in distance,Towards them. We have to go NOW!. Tai heard the sarge yell. Izzy quickly shut down his computer and jumped into the Front seat and start up the Bandit. The engine revved up and roared. Be careful izzy,were still in hyper speed mode Tai said. The sarge ran up to the vehicle and jumped in the the passenger seat. Now drive soldier! The Sarge said and put on the seat belt. Izzy slightly tap the Gas making the vehicle jerk forward real fast. Whats happening Sarge. Tai asked, gripping his seat belt.  
C-army battle sentinels. Tai gasped, The little ones or the big limb tearing off ones. The sarge looked back at tai, The limb tears of ones. IZZY! drive drive now. Tai implored repeatly. Izzy slammed on the gas,the bandit shot forward and drove off into the distance. Whew...I think we lost. Just then a Energy wave blew of the bandits side mirror. Izzy screamed and roughly shoved the steering wheel to the right. Tai looked behind him to get a good look at the Warrior robo. Ahh there it is. tai pointed. Izzy looked in his rear view mirror. Y....You didn't tell me a big sentinel was a robotic 80 foot black widow spider. Shut up and drive. Tai pulled out his HC-380 pistols and Fired rapidly.  
The bullets bounced harmlessly of the heavy armor. Hey izzy. Tai asked.  
Can you with magic computer turn a ruthless killing machine in a robot programmed to love,You know like E.T. Izzy gave tai a strange look.  
Heck no! The sentinel Roared ferociously and planted a massive leg on the ground making a shockwave. The bandit broke into a spin as the super sonic wave shifted underneath it. Izzy tapped the gas repeatly but no dice.  
Every things overheated, looks like the end of the line guys. The sentinel advanced on them as they stood there completely defenseless. A sound of engines roaring rushed threw the sound waves as a red ship from above releasing laser torpedoes on the raging sentinel. Hey! its my ship. Tai said with relief. The Red tiger ship descended upon the weary warriors,The loading ramp on the bottom of the ship opened. Come on you guys. Tai said and Walked up the loading ramp and into the ship. once they were on board the ship to to the air. The sentinel fired a green ball of light and exploded the bandit Assault vehicle. Well I'm done for the day. Izzy said  
  
Tai jumped into the pilot chair and took the controls of the ship. And where were you? Agumon. First we encountered many packs of Alien troops then we had to get away from them at high speeds and then the sentinel so sorry to keep you waiting. The Lionheart banked down and extended its main cannon. 33mm laser cannons on the sentinel rose from inside the robotic beast. Blue fire shot out of th e cannons. The Lionheart's Hull shuttered and groaned as it absorbed Energies beams. The Lionheart turned around and nose dived towards the Spider-bot.  
The main cannon on the underside of the ship glowed a eerie white and shot a massive proton beam. Bright light pulsate as it slammed into the Killing machine  
The titanic robo creature roared loudly and collapsed on the ground,struggling to get up. YEAH! now finish it Tai. Agumon cheered. Tai fired another proton beam,The sentinel glowed white and exploded loudly. A small creator was all that was left. Tai sighed of relief, I don't know why those aliens make such ruthless machines just too slaughter people. Agumon said with spite towards the Aliens monsters. Well I'm just glad we can finally relax without fear of being cremated by those energy waves. Sarge commented. Now finally we can go home.  
  
  
The controls on the Lionheart sightly bobbed up and down as the auto pilot made slight adjustment while in control to prevent crashing  
but none of this could divert the Tai from his thoughts.  
He had many adventures but none of them were as close of a call as this one,He counted all of the dangers,Wigers,Drakans,Sentinels,Alien ships. Tai couldn't believe all of the dangers he survived in just this little misadventure,he couldn't imagine what other misadventure he would have encountered if he had joined the army. Tai stood up slowly and shuffled over the the ladder that led to the lower section of the ship,Tai climb down and walked over to the common room where Izzy and agumon and the Sargent were hanging out. The door slid open with a hissing sound,Tai took his seat at the round table were everyone else found something to hold there interest. Agumon was sleeping,the sarge was polishing his metals and last but not least izzy was tapping away on his LapTop.  
Tai decided to entertain himself too so his took out one of his HC-380 pistols  
and took out the clip and started fiddling with the gun by:Taking it apart and putting it back together or pretending he's blowing away aliens or practicing spinning the gun around without dropping it. This caught izzy's attention. Will you stop it your gonna put someone's eye out with that thing. Hey i was smert enough to take the ammo out. You said smart wrong its smart not smert,what did you say your I.Q was again.Izzy said. Wouldn't you like to know. Tai said smugly. Yes i would like to know.Izzy replied. Well to bad I'm not gonna tell you. Whats your problem anyway why are you so uptight. You gotta learn to loosen up a little. Tai laughed at this, Loosen up? Did you just say loosen up ha. May i remind that the human race is on the verge of extinction and your telling me to Loosen up.  
Izzy decided to change the subject.  
Where are we going anywhere. Were going to the nearest refill station and get off this planet and head to earth.  
The Sarge Suddenly interuppted.  
What?!? How are we gonna get through the Circle Fleet when we enter escape Velocity?  
Tai was silent. Well....this old bird will hold out.  
This is great...THIS IS PERFECT I get stuck with the Village idiot and now we are gonna die great.  
The Sarge exited the quarters.  
Maybe we should all should lighten up a little.' Tai thought.  
  
  
The whole crew gathered at the Cockpit, each taking a station.  
Agumon At Co pilot, Izzy at Systems Station and Sarge at weapons.  
HEY looked I see the Fuel Station. Agumon pointed out.  
Finally Hold on everyone I'm bring us in. Tai said.  
Why do we need to hold for? Izzy asked.  
He He I just always wanted to say that. Tai said sheeply.  
The Lionheart Flew across the Desert ground.  
Well we made it to Convenient Joe's Refill station. Tai informed everyone.  
Phff In the middle of a desert this isn't very Convenient. The Sarge Committed.  
Must you nark on everything we do? Tai asked.  
I'm just glad I'm here so I can take a leak...Cause there is no way in H### I'm using the bathroom in this ship.  
Yeah I guess your right cause me and agumon haven't cleaned it in a year.  
  
  
The Crew exited the Ship and went inside.  
Tai was surprised what the inside, it reminded him of the Gas station his mom went to and brought him along. He always asked his mom for a treat or a pop and she always got him one, He missed his mother alot.  
The Sarge walked to a cooler and tried to pick a Soda.  
Mountain dew? Dr. Pepper? Pepsi? Coca Cola? Sun kiss? Gatorade? Don't they have any Carrot flavored Ration Cola we had at the Base?  
Izzy was looking at some of the Foods on a rack.  
I guess I'll try some Pork...Rinds I wonder how they managed to find pigs since they are extincted.  
Tai went to the counter with Bread, Milk, Eggs, Bacon, orange Juice, and a packages of armor Hot dogs.  
Hello Shop Keeper Hello.   
A Young Women with Pink hair came out of the Back room.  
Hello My Name is Mimi...Did you want something.  
Uh...Yes I wish to purchase this Items.  
The Young Women Rung the Items up, Tai notice that a good amount of her cleavage was visible. Tai blushed a little a reverted his gaze to the Poster on the Wall that from the Circle Military said wanted for Treason and for Wanton Destruction of valuable Troops and Sentinels. He looked at the picture and then his eyes bugged out, There were four people: Himself, The Sarge, Izzy and Agumon. Mi...Miss how long until are Ship is done refilling? Tai asked, Not taking his eyes of the poster.  
Th Girl looked at her watch. I'd Say in about 6 Minutes and 42 Seconds...Why.  
Tai rushed out the door and went to the Guy refilling the Ship.  
The Blue haired man which Tai Guessed was Convenient Joe Turned to talk to him Ah yes Mr. Tai Kamiya Your ship will be ready real soon...and Akk.  
Tai Grabbed Joe and shoved him into his ship and then ran back into the Store.  
Mimi I think it would be in your best health and every ones ifyou get inside my ship and leave this planet before the Circle Destroys it.  
Mimi Gave Tai and blank Stare.  
Suddenly a Bright Blue light bathed the Whole Convenient Refill Station,  
Lightning shot everywhere.  
Mimi The Circle Is Going to punch a hole through this planet's core started here!!!!!!  
SARGE, IZZY, AGUMON WERE LEAVING NOW. Tai said quickly.  
Tai grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled Her outside.  
HEY You can't just make me leave my Store and My husband. Mimi Whined.  
What That blue Haired geek Joe, He is already inside the Ship now come on.  
Tai entered the ship, Followed by the other Crew.  
Make yourself home. Tai said to the confused couple.  
Izzy came rushing into the ship. Whats going? He asked.  
The Circle's Death count cannon. Tai replied.  
Izzy was confused as Joe and Mimi.  
Ugh must I explain everything. Tai groaned. No time to explain.  
Tai spoke into his wrist communicator.  
Agumon lets get airborne. Tai spoke into the watch. You got it tai. Agumon replied.   
Outside the Lionheart bottom thrusters erupted with fire, The red ship shot up into the air like a lit bottle rocket.  
Its main engine roared to life and the ship shot of into space.  
Planet Raojin became a sphere in space behind the Lionheart as it flew off into darkness.  
Joe looked out a side window in the ship and saw his planet in gulfed in a blue energy. Planet Raojin Burst in a supernova, creating a brilliant heavenly display of energy.   
The gravity well of the dead planet collapsed, creating a huge shockwave.  
The Lionheart rumbles and shakes as the force cause turbulence.  
Joe once again looks out the window.  
Aw my stamp collection. Joe complained.  
A huge chunk of rock bashed into the side of the lionheart, ripping into engine one.   
Tai was thrown against the wall of the ship living room.  
The young pilot jumped back up and rushed towards the latter that led the the control room.  
Agumon what happened. Tai said as entered the cockpit and sat in the captains chair.  
One of are engines as been hit by space debris and if we don't land, we gonna be Bombay.  
Tai kept his cool and didn't panic, unlike Joe who was running around in circles in the ship living room.  
Tai saw that the moon of Raojin was still intacted.  
Hey agumon how about that moon, we can repair are ship and replan.  
Agumon nodded and move the ship towards the moon.  
The Lionheart extended its land gear with a spine tingling screech of metal twisting, the Ship still made a soft landing.   
Tai went to the ladder and climbed back down the the ship's living room.  
He walked to the couch and collapsed on it.  
Oooo what a day. Tai moaned.  
  
_LATER...  
_Tai and friends all sit in small cockpit, planning there next move.  
Theres no way in hell, I'm going out there. The Sargent said.  
Maybe we can risk the flight home. Mimi suggested.  
Tai was shocked at this.  
Risk...It...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response...except for..shame on you. Tai said.  
The group sat there, not coming up with a plan.  
How about I just go out there and repair the damage. Tai said and stood up.  
  
_In space  
_Tai stepped out of the lionheart in a futuristic space suit.  
He lifted up his repair kit and bounced in zero gravity to the damaged area.  
Tai kamiya was aircraft pilot and too a pilot, seeing a ship with huge damage was like seeing a man with his belly cut open.  
Tai was sickened by the damage and wanted to retch.  
The young pilot took out a tool and put it over the ship's wound.  
The device made a scanning sound.  
Tai spoke in his helmet communicator.  
_  
In the Ship  
I found the problem, the booster monovator is busted, It can be fixed in seconds but we use the thrusters. _Tai voice said over the comlink  
  
_In Space  
_Tai took out a drill like tool and began the repairs.  
The suits motion tracker beeped loudly.  
What the heck was that. Tai looked around.  
Agumon voice spoke over the comlink. Tai get back in here now. he said.  
Two C-Army battle ships are heading this way.  
Tai quickly finished his job and took his tools and bounced back in.  
In moments the Lionheart was off into space, The lionheart speeds away from the moon. The ship is closely followed by 4 tiny C-army fighters.  
The fighters were a insect like ship, like purple dragonflies.  
Two giant whales like C-army battleship slowly approached them.  
Tai yelled. Tai I'm gonna activate Matrix Warp drive..hang on. agumon said. The yellow Dino digimon pulled a lever and the ship shot forward, off into space. Leaving C-army in the dust......  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED......_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
